Crow
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: This is an apology story for my last one dad died recently and this story is for him. Crow never was understood he was an orphan. He and his best friend both found out they are different. What happens when they get to jump city? What is Crow and Tony?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel really bad about the last fanfic i wrote and how i ended it. My Dad had died 2 days before i wrote that...**

**But anyway i wrote this story as an apology gift. If thats ok lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only my character Crow.**

**ANYWAY On To The Story!**

He was all alone. No one to talk to. He doesn't remember his past. He was told he was an orphan and was found falling out of the sky. He knew the orphan part was untrue. He never seen or heard a parent but he felt one there. He was always missunderstood. No body wanted him around. They called him dark evil the devils child.

He wasn't evil he was just dark. Sometimes darkness can be beutiful right? He ran away from the Foster Home he lived in In MInnesota. He is now moving twords California. Every where he went he was rejected because of what he looked like and what he wore. He is going to California because there is alot of weird people there. He wore a long black cloak with a hood. It is put together in the front by a purple jewel.

Under that he wore black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. He wore black cowboy looking boots. He had really pale grey skin. He had a black jewel on the middle of his forehead. His hair was put up and spiky. Its color was the blackest you've ever seen. His eyes were bright gold. That was a major put off to most people.

The one thing he never told anybody was that he had powers no one could've imagined of. He had most phsycic powers like

-telekinesis

-emapthy

-mind reading

-future seeing

-past seeing

-teleportation

-dimention jumping

-portals.

Those were just a few of the things he could do.

His Name is Crow.

And this is his story

**A/N: So whaddah yah guys think? Kinda dramatic ending. But he meets a few friends on his long adventure to Jump City.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yea im going to really really really try to make the chapters longer. So please stop hating me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Crow. And anybody else in this chapter only.**

Crow was in the middle of Utah. It was really dry and hot there. He looked at his sorroundings. To his left was full desert. To his right was full desert. Behind his was full desert. And in front of him was a person. Usually he never liked people but this person just drew to him. "Hey!" He called. The person didnt hear him so he floated and flew to him.

He landed behind the person just incase. "Um excuse me sir-" Crow began. The boy turned around. Crow was almost knocked off his feet. "Tony! You were missing for weeks!" Crow said and hugged his friend. "Hello Sha'mir" Tony said and hugged his friend back. "Ohh call me Crow please" Crow said. "Sure buddy!" Tony said with a smile.

Tony had milky tan skin. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a green v-neck and black skinny jeans. He was also barefoot. Tony and Crow knew each other since they were little kids. They grew up in the same foster home and went to the same school. They were best friends. "Why did you leave?" Crow asked.

"I've discovered new things about myself" Tony said with his head down. "Why did you leave?" Tony asked changing the subject before Crow could ask anything. "Same reasons you left." Crow said rubbing his arm. "So where are you heading to?" Crow asked. "Jump City, California." Tony said. "Ohh My God mee tooo!" Crow said happily.

"Do you mind if i tag along?" Crow asked Tony. "Not at all" Tony replied. By the time the sun went down they were out of the desert and now was by a river and tall grass. Crow sat criss-crossed and Tony sat regular. "I think this would be a great place to stay for now." Rave said looking around. "Mmmkay sure im going to take a bath." Tony said pointing to the river.

They were both asleep when something in the water lurked around. It instantly came twords the two on land. It headed for Crow first. Crow senced this in his sleep and woke up. Just before the thing attacked he dissapeared in the ground and reappeared behind it. He instantly yelled Tony's name before the thing could get him.

But when he looked there he saw that Tony was gone. Suddenly a golden blast hit the thing. Crow looked up to see Tony flying. He had beutiful glowing gold wings on his back. Crow floated up to join him. "We'll Talk about it later Crow said. "Yea." Tony agreed. Tony then shot another golden blast from his hands at the beast.

The beast yelped in pain. Tony's eyes were glowing gold now. Crow shot a black beam at the beast and is hissed. The beast then jumped up and tackled Tony down. The beast was on top of Tony and Tony was struggling to get away. "Azarath Metrion Knoox!" Crow shouted his eyes glowing white. Black blades cut the beast's back.

The beast instantly let go of Tony and jumped back in the river and swam away. Tony got up and brushed himself off. Crow looked at him then began falling to the ground from exguastage. That last move took alot out of him. "Crow!" He heard Tony yelled before he hit the ground and blacked out.

**A/N: So umm yea that happened.. Lol... Please R&R i will try to post soon ^.^**


End file.
